Instinto de protección
by Marianne E
Summary: Tal vez en el mundo todos hayan evolucionado. Pero muy en el fondo, Nick seguía siendo un animal y dentro de él aún permanecía ese irremediable instinto de protección; uno que lo obligaría a defender a Judy Hopps sin importar el costo.
1. Colmillos y dientes

**Instinto de protección**

— ¿Todos los conejos manejan mal, o sólo eres tú?

La burla de Nick Wilde llegó en el momento esperado. Judy simplemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras volvía a torcer el volante de la patrulla, tomando la avenida que los llevaría a los distritos abandonados de _Comarca Sahara_.

— No hables, zorro. A menos que quieras que te recuerde el incidente de _Tundratown_ — la pequeña coneja no pudo contener la risa al notar como la singular sonrisa de su compañero se desaparecía de su rostro.

Oh, sí. Porque aquel era su juego favorito. Podría seguir retando a Nick toda la vida y jamás se cansaría de ello. Lo peor es que el astuto zorro tampoco parecía aburrirse de sus constantes desafíos por adivinar quién sería el animal más sagaz del día. Y hoy Judy llebava la delantera.

— ¡Ese bloque de hielo salió de la nada! — Se excusó Wilde al colocarse sus ya usuales lentes oscuros de gota — En mi defensa; de no haber sido por ese choque, jamás habríamos atrapado a ese Coyote. Se le llaman "incidentes convenientes".

— A mí me gusta llamarles "Golpes de suerte" — rebatió con singular ironía al momento que ingresaba la patrulla en una callejón cercano.

— Linda, soy un Zorro. Nací con suerte. — fue su comentario final antes de salir del auto y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Suerte, claro. Nick solía pensar que la conocía bien. Después de todo, no era una mentira afirmar que para hacer dinero de manera ilícita no sólo se necesitaban agallas y mucho ingenio. En el pasado, el zorro aún recordaba un historial invicto donde nadie podía jactarse de estar aunque fuese un poco cerca de atraparlo haciendo sus fechorías.

Nadie, excepto Judy.

¿Suerte? No, Nick realmente no la conocía. Pero ésta llegó a él en el momento en que Judy Hopps apareció en su vida.

Suerte había sido topársela en aquella heladería de elefantes. Suerte había sido engatusarla en ese primer encuentro. Que ella terminara por descubrir sus negocios. Que regresara a buscarlo después. Suerte había sido que lo involucrara en el que sería el primer caso que resolverían como un equipo. Y así, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, esa astuta conejita lo había rescatado de la vida corrupta en la que él estaba convencido que por naturaleza debía pertenecer.

Judy le recordó lo que significaba tener un sueño y la dicha colosal que uno siente cuando ese mismo sueño se hace realidad.

Odiaba admitirlo en voz alto. Era vergonzoso, sí. Pero jamás podría negarse a si mismo ni al mundo que Judy Hopps lo había rescatado. Que estaba en deuda eterna con ella y que esa miserable, tierna y valiente coneja también se había convertido en un ancla de hierro, la cual lo sujetaba firmenete al mundo.

— Bueno, vamos a necesitar mucha de esa suerte si queremos atrapar a esos jabalíes mafiosos — dijo Judy, cortando así sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces que Nick notó algo raro en ella. Repentimaente la sonrisa de Judy desapareció justo cuando abrió la puerta trasera de la patrulla. El zorro no tardó en darse cuenta cuál era la razón en el momento en que su pequeña compañera le entregó en las patas una pistola.

— Son necesarias. Órdenes del jefe Bogo.

La sorpresa fue evidente en los ojos de Nick, quien sostenía el arma con recelo, como si esta fuese a quemarle las almohadillas en cualquier momento. Frunció ceño al guardarla y ver cómo su compañera suspiraba incomoda, enfundando la propia al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Él la conocía muy bien, quizá mejor que cualquier otro animal que conviviera con ella. Aquel zorro sabía que Judy amaba su trabajo y estaba comprometida con todos los aspectos que ser una oficial de policía implicaban. Todos excepto uno; y ese era lastimar a los demás, sin importar si estos se lo buscaban o no.

Era por eso que ella evitaba usar pistolas o cargar con ellas a toda costa. A menos que fuese un caso de emergencia. Uno de vida o muerte.

 _Oh_.

— ¡Oye, espera! — se adelantó el zorro antes de que Judy pudiese dar un paso más hacia la puerta de aquel edificio — Esto no me huele bien. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando, Zanahorias?

— Ya te lo dije. Son precauciones que el jefe Bogo quiere que tomemos. Es todo — Nick pudo leer en la expresión de Judy su completa inseguridad. No le era difícil, todos los conejos siempre son como libros abiertos. Y Judy era uno que Nick se conocía de memoria de prólogo a epilogo.

— Esto no me huele bien. Creo que lo mejor será llamar refuerzos y esperar aquí.

— ¡Olvídalo! No vamos a arriesgarnos a que se escapen. Tenemos que detenerlos y arrestarlos. ¡Esa es nuestra misión!

— Judy…

— Nick, tranquilo — cortó la coneja con rapidez — Llamaremos refuerzos si hay complicaciones. Nada tiene porque salir mal, lo prometo. A demás, es nuestro trabajo.

Y era en casos como este en donde Nick Wilde advertía su instinto natural regresar de golpe. Nadie más que él sabría cuanto deseó en ese preciso instante agazaparse en cuatro patas, gruñir y mostrarle sus colmillos a Judy. Sólo para después lanzarse sobre ella, tomarla con el hocico de las ropas y correr muy, muy lejos de allí. Quizá a una madriguera donde él pudiera atraparla y esconderla hasta que un poco de sentido común regresara a esa diminuta cabeza orejona.

Aunque, a decir verdad no podía culparla. Después de todo esa era parte de la fantástica y aterradora personalidad de su mejor amiga: El que fuera tan valiente y temeraria, rayando en la estupidez. Tanto que Nick a veces se preguntaba si debía ir a realizarse estudios que midieran su nivel de azúcar por todos los sustos que Judy constantemente lo hacía pasar.

— A veces tengo tantas ganas de colgarte de las orejas en algún tendedero — confesó Nick de mala gana. Aun así, no dudó ni un segundo en desenfundar la pistola y mantenerse lo más cerca que pudiera de su compañera.

— Buena suerte intentando, torpe zorro.

Ambos se colocaron en cada extremo de la puerta, mirándose de forma complice hasta el momento que Judy comenzó la cuenta regresiva con las patas; — Ahora — susurró y ambos pateaton con fuerza la madera del escotillón, provocando que este azotase ruidosamente contra la pared.

— ¡Manos arriba! — gritó la coneja, apuntando la pistola con pulso tembloroso. Cualquiera que pudiese verla, diría que el revolver le pesaba más de lo que aparentaba al sostenerlo en sus patas.

Era evidente la renuencia de Judy por las armas, algo que Nick notaba con intraquilidad mientras él también apuntaba al grupo de jabalies furiosos. Todos ellos sentados en lo que parecía un cuarto acondicionado para juegos ilícitos de apuestas.

—Están todos arrestados por infringir la ley— habló entonces el zorro ante el notable nerviosismo de su compañera — Tienen derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que digan será usado en su contra y…

— Nick, Nick. ¿En qué momento llegamos a esto?— interrumpió una voz en el fondo de la habitación. Una que heló la sangre del zorro en cuestión de un par de segundos.

Judy entonces miró con terror y detenimiento como una sombra gigantesca fue ascendiendo en la oscuridad de la morada, denotando una silueta de lo que a simple vista podría ser un gran y fuerte depredador. La figura poco a poco fue acercándose a donde ellos estaban parados, apuntando con las pistolas, más específicamente al lugar donde Nick se encontraba pasmado, mirando con ojos anegados al potencial enemigo que ahora tenía frente a sí.

— ¡No des un paso más! — exclamó la coneja con pánico en los ojos al notar que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un Gorila, el cual estaba ya a menos de medio metro de cercanía del zorro — ¡Te lo advierto!

— Judy, no. — Advirtió Nick con un hilo de voz, bajando al final la pistola en símbolo de rendición. Mirando frente a frente al enemigo—Khattab…

— Había escuchado rumores de ti, uniéndote a la fuerza policiaca, pero nunca creí que de verdad te tendría frente a mi nuevamente y portando una placa — la enorme mano de Khattab "puckeó" con fuerza el pecho del zorro, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás — ¿Qué te parece si te vas de aquí y olvidas que me viste? Tú y tu… — el gorila entonces se detuvo a observar a Judy, quien aún le apuntaba con la pistola, renuente a bajar la guardia — ¿…Juguete?

— ¡No nos iremos a ningún lado! — bramó Judy, atrayendo por fin la atención de aquel gorila, lejos de su compañero.

Los latidos de Nick se dispararon del pecho al mirar con terror como la figura diminuta de su amiga iba siendo opacada por del primate. Algo dentro del zorro hizo un corto circuito cuando el grito de Judy se escuchó por toda la habitación, escuchándose también el sonidos pistola azotas contra el piso mientras ella pataleaba adolorida, siendo alzada por los aires de las propias orejas.

Nick no supo cómo fue y tampoco pudo controlarlo; Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía encima de él a 4 jabalíes, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras él gruñía y siseaba desafiantemente al tiempo que mostraba sus colmillos.

— ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima! — graznó con ira, luchando contra los porcinos que lo mantenían inmóvil en aquel lugar.

— Y tú debes ser Judy Hopps, ¿No es así? — Cuestionó Khattab ante la inquebrantable y amenazante mirada de la pequeña mamífero — Oh, vamos. No me mires así, conejita. Sólo siento un poco de curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que un lindo y honesto animalito como tú logra confiar en un sucio zorro embustero?

— ¡No hables así de él! ¡Tú no lo conoces! — le enfrentó ella. Como si no notara a quien se dirigía. Como si no le importara que aquel Gorila podía aplastarla con facilidad en cualquier momento si este lo quisiera.

— Al contrario, conejita. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te ha hablado de su pasado trabajando para mí — bufoneó, desviando la mirada hacia donde Nick Wilde permanecía encasillado — La honestidad es algo difícil, ¿No es así, zorro? Me imagino que no ha de ser sencillo contarle a tu compañera sobre nuestros negocios en las peleas ilegales de _TundraTown_

— Déjala fuera de esto, Khattab… — amenazó Nick con los colmillos.

— Me ofendes, Wilde. Conoces las reglas de las peleas; siempre combatir contra alguien de tu mismo tamaño. Aunque… — la mirada perversa del gorila se enfrentó nuevamente a la de Judy, revelando lo que debían ser las intenciones más perversas y sádicas dentro de él —… En las peleas ilegales no existen las reglas.

Fueron sólo segundos. Y aun así Nick Wilde no recuerda haber sentido tanto miedo como lo tuvo en aquellos instantes. Mirar como la gigantesca y peluda mano libre de Khattab se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo colgante de Judy Hopps.

Luego todo dio un giro de 390°. Nick a penas y distinguió la pata de Judy desenfundar el gas pimienta que guardaba en el cinturón de su uniforme, sólo para rociarlo en el rostro del gorila, provocando que este la lanzara con furia hacia una pared cuando sintió sus ojos y nariz arder como el infierno.

En un movimiento rápido, Judy recibió el impacto del muro con las patas, impulsándola con velocidad de vuelta a donde estaba el gorila, asentando así una fuerte patada en su rostro, obligándole a caer de espaldas y azotar el piso como si de un bulto se tratase.

— He vencido a animales más grandes que tú en la academia, brabucón — escupió Judy con hastío.

La sorpresa fue grande, sí. Tanto que Nick pudo usarla a su beneficio. Aprovechándose de la estupefacción de sus captores, no tardó en impulsar su cabeza hacia atrás, dando de lleno contra la enorme nariz de uno de los jabalíes que lo mantenía cautivo. Ser zorro también lo encarnaba a ser más ágil de lo que muchos otros animales podían ser.

Uno a uno, los jabalíes fueron pereciendo ante él y ante Judy, quienes uniendo su natural agilidad y rapidez, de alguna extraña manera construían un ciclón imparable de mordidas, patadas y golpes de los cuales ni una sola víctima podría salvarse jamás.

— Buenos reflejos, Zanahorias — aduló Nick cuando terminó con el último de los contrincantes.

— Buena mordida, Zorro — contestó ella, guiñándole el ojo.

Ambos, sin embargo dejaron atrás su usual juego cuando el cuerpo de Khattab se incorporó frente a ellos. Judy y Nick apuntaron ambos sus armas a él, obligándolo a levantar las manos en símbolo de rendición

— ¡Esto es inaudito! — exclamó con rabia, taladrando a ambos mamíferos con la mirada — ¿¡Es que no se dan cuenta?! Un zorro y una coneja no pueden convivir juntos. ¡Es contra natural! Tarde o temprano tú terminarás haciéndola tu presa, si es que la confianza que ella tiene en ti no se acaba primero.

— Oh, vamos. ¿El bebé bananas está molesto porque una conejita le pateó el trasero? — se mofó Nick — Corta con el argumento prehistórico, grandulón. Ya está demasiado usado.

Ojalá hubiese dejado el chiste para otro momento. Pero ese no era el estilo de Nick Wilde. Capturar a un criminal y luego hacer relucir su superioridad en astucia y fullería, aun cuando esta le costara desviar la atención de lo que realmente era importante.

Es por eso que cuando se percató se la repentina sonrisa del gorila y sus endemoniados ojos clavados en su compañera, el zorro apenas tuvo unos cuantos segundos para actuar.

Con la misma velocidad con la que había combatido a los jabalíes minutos atrás, Nick empujó con su cuerpo a Judy justo cuando Khattab desprendía uno de los tubos de ventilación, recibiendo él golpe de lleno contra el hierro antes de que el Gorila escapara del edificio, siendo interceptado allí mismo por el jefe Bogo y los demás agentes de policía.

— ¡NICK! — gritó Judy con angustia al ver el cuerpo del zorro lánguido sobre el suelo, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

La coneja corrió hacia él conforme el horror iba acrecentando dentro de su pecho _. "¡Zorro, estúpido! ¡Zorro estúpido! ¡Zorro estúpido!"_ Repitió en su mente una y otra vez en el momento en que lo sostuvo en sus brazos, inconsciente.

— ¡Nick! ¡Despierta, por favor!, ¡Abre los ojos! — Rogó, zarandeando con suavidad el cuerpo del camino mientras pequeñas y constantes lágrimas fueron resbalando de su rostro — ¡Aquí Judy Hopps!, ¡Tengo un 1455! ¡NECESITO APOYO! — Exigió a la radio, alejándola posteriormente de ella y abrazar a Nick contra ella, desconsolada — Lo siento tanto… esto es mi culpa. Nick, perdóname…

Y era en casos como este en donde Juddy Hopps percibía su instinto natural regresar de golpe.

Nadie más que ella sabría cuánto ansió en ese mismo instante ponerse en cuatro patas, saltar con furia hacia la puerta donde seguramente estaría Khattab esposado, sisear con grima y clavar sus filosos par de dientes en el cráneo de aquel maldito gorila.

— Sé lo que piensas y créeme. Nadie quiere ver esa escena ni en un millón de años.

Su voz fue tan suave y clara, provocando que esta alzara las orejas de la impresión. Judy se separó del abrazo para observar la sonrisa adolorida y socarrona de Nick Wilde, quien le guiñó el ojo a pesar de la mueca de claro malestar que invadió su rostro cuando esté intento mover un músculo; — Los conejos salvajes no son buenas noticias para Zootopia.

— Torpe zorro — gruñó ella entre sollozos al volver a envolverlo entre sus brazos con delicadeza, dejando que las lágrimas del terror continuaran emergiendo de sus ojos, dando así espacio al alivio.

— Conejos. Siempre tan emocionales….

— Bueno, Wilde. Felicidades. Oficialmente tendrás dos semanas completas de vacaciones. Si es que así te gusta llamarle a la incapacidad — aseguró el jefe Bogo, dando un suspiro resignado — Admito que hubiera preferido verte con un cono en la cabeza.

— Con todo respeto, señor. Soy un zorro, no un perro — refutó Nick en su defensa. Haciendo gala de su cabestrillo ante la notable molestia del Búfalo Cafre, quien ahora obtendría el trabajo de encontrar un remplazo temporal en las fuerzas.

— Sí, sí. Para mi desgracia — bufó, haciéndole una señal con la pezuña para que saliera de allí y dejara hacerlo perder más la paciencia — Oficial Wilde — le llamó antes de que este pudiese salir de la oficina — Buen trabajo.

Nick contestó con una simple sonrisa socarrona antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez más la vida se había encargado de demostrarle que ser un Zorro sí traía suerte de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando un Gorila te golpea con un tubo de hierro con todas sus fuerzas y vives para contarlo.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? — lo interceptó Judy antes de que Nick pudiese salir de la comisaría.

— Lo suficientemente bien como para considerar pasar mis dos semanas de incapacidad en los asoleaderos de la Comarca Sahara.

Ella sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco al imaginarse lo "productivo" que su mejor amigo y compañero podría llegar a ser con tan sólo dos semanas de incapacidad. Aun así, él no pudo evitar notar como las largas orejas de Judy se mantenían bajas, apuntando su clara tristeza y preocupación.

— Nick. Perdóname — murmuró cuando sus brillosos y dolientes ojos violeta se encontraron con los de él — Debí haberte escuchado. Debimos esperar por refuerzos antes de obligarte a entrar conmigo y enfrentar a Khattab nosotros solos.

Nick podía combatir con muchas cosas, pero no con la sinceridad de Judy. Menos aun cuando venía acompañada de culpabilidad y desolación en su rostro.

Aquello era jactarse de mucho, pues el zorro desde hacía mucho tiempo se había declarado a sí mismo como el más ferviente admirador de cada una de las emociones de la coneja; Adoraba a la Judy eufórica, la Judy sonriente, la Judy servicial, La Judy exasperada y hasta la Judy molesta. Pero las facetas de tristeza y desanimo en su rostro eran piezas que para Nick Wilde simplemente jamás encajarían en su personalidad. O al menos para él esas facetas jamás tendrían lugar en su rostro, no mientras él pudiese mantenerse a su lado.

Pero aun así…

— Sí, tienes mucho porque disculparte — las palabras salieron tan serias de su hocico que el mismo Nick se asombró de ellas. Al ver la reacción crispada de Judy, no hizo más que agacharse lo suficiente para extender su brazo sano y tomarla de hombro. Asegurándose así poder mirarla frente a frente — Ojalá tuvieras una idea del terror que me hiciste sentir ayer. Y no me refiero a esto — musitó, moviendo el cabestrillo, provocando que ella lo mirara con gran confusión — Trabajé con Khattab durante años. Lo vi hacer pedazos a tigres, leones, incluso rinocerontes. ¿Puedes imaginarte como me sentí cuando lo retaste de ese modo? Cuando lo vi mirarte con todas las intenciones de pulverizarte en ese momento.

— Nick, yo he…

— Ni siquiera menciones tu entrenamiento, Judy Hopps. No si no quieres que pierda la poca cordura que me resta — advirtió el zorro, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

El silencio reinó entre ambos durante varios segundos. Segundos en donde los dos mamíferos, confundidos como estaban, intentaban comprenderse el uno al otro sin la necesidad de reclamos ni palabras de las cuales posteriormente podrían arrepentirse.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Cuestionó entonces Judy sin poder suprimir de ella esa duda, o quizá reclamo — Yo debía recibir ese golpe. No tú.

— Rayos, en verdad eres una coneja torpe — fue el comentario que recibió como respuesta. No como una broma, no como un insulto. Simplemente como una afirmación de un zorro ofendido, el cual ahora desviaba su mirada sin dar crédito a su cuestionamiento.

— ¿Yo soy la coneja torpe? ¡Arriesgaste tu vida! Pudiste haber muerto, Nick

— Y la volvería a arriesgar otra vez. Una y mil veces. No dudaría en recibir una bala por ti, Zanahorias. Así que mejor acostúmbrate a eso — cortó el zorro con una seguridad y determinación a Judy le erizó el pelaje. — Y antes de que comiences con el sermón del porque no debo hacerlo… quiero que sepas que está en mi ADN. ¿Soy un canídeo recuerdas? Estoy en deuda contigo, Judy. Tú fuiste la única que confió en mí, que vio más allá del estereotipo de zorro tramposo y embustero. Esto… — señaló la placa en su pecho — Esto te lo debo sólo a ti. Así que recuerda mis palabras antes de que vuelvas a preguntar algo tan estúpido como el por qué estoy dispuesto a protegerte de lo que sea que intente hacerte daño…

Todo se hubiese esperado. Todo, menos aquella respuesta. Judy necesitó varios segundos para procesarla y aun así no dio crédito a lo que sus enormes orejas y avanzado sentido auditivo habían escuchado.

Miró a Nick como si nunca lo hubiese visto en realidad. Conforme más lo miraba, más percibía un extraño y reconfortante calor en el pecho. Sin duda eso era lo más cercano a lo que zorro podía llegar a decir un "Te quiero". Y para Judy eso estaba bien. De hecho no podría pedir nada más.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? — Nick tartamudeó justo en el momento en que Judy se había acercado lo suficiente a él como para mantenerse cara a cara, a unos cuantos milímetros de separación.

— Creo que tenemos un problema, zorro — susurró antes de guiñar el ojo y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de su leal compañero, su amigo y confidente. Al animal al que ella también le debía su éxito y su vida — Yo también estoy en deuda contigo, y sabes cómo odio perder ante ti.

— ¿Ahora competiremos a ver quien recibe más balas por el otro? — Nick arqueó la ceja ante lo ridícula que sonaba la idea, por más que ambos en su interior la tomaran más seriamente que otra cosa.

— No te ofendas, zorrito. Pero soy una coneja. El juego de "Quien quiere más" siempre me lo he tenido la bolsa.

Eso sonaba un reto. Y todos e Zootopia y en el mundo sabían que es ley natural el no retar a un zorro. No a menos que desees perder.

— Ya lo veremos, Zanahorias. Ya lo veremos.

FIN.


	2. Macho Alfa

PARTE DOS.

Ser un depredador conlleva más que sólo tener colmillos puntiagudos y filosas garras . Ser depredador iba más allá de la fortaleza, la agilidad y los dotes que la madre naturaleza brindaba para dominar sobre el más pequeño. No era simplemente la superioridad en la cadena alimenticia, los aires de grandeza y la total y completa posibilidad de infundir las más aterradoras pesadillas.

Para Nick P. Wilde haber nacido depredador era una maldición y una bendición.

Sí, quizá el pobre e indefenso zorro infante no pudo unirse al grupo de exploradores. Sí, tal vez vio muchos de sus más grandes sueños truncados por aquella molesta e ignorante etiqueta de carnívoro tramposo y embustero. Pero " _No hay mal que por bien no venga_ " o al menos ese era el lema que a Nick le gustaba aplicar.

No pudo ser un ridículo zorro explorador. Pero aprendió a controlar sus emociones, a jamás permitir dale la satisfacción a los demás de verlo herido o derrotado. Muy bien, quizá nunca pudo aspirar a ningún tipo de confianza por parte de sus prójimos animales. Pero aquello le enseñó a ser un maestro en el arte de la astucia, del engaño.

Puede que su maldición fuese haber nacido como un temible y tramposo depredador. Pero su bendición también fue que serlo le permitía proteger al único animal por el que alguna vez ha sentido cariño.

Judy Hopps es una coneja en todo el estricto sentido de la palabra. La hembra era enclenque, ingenua, risueña y adorable. Todas las cualidades que un mamífero con rabo y orejas grandes debe tener.

Siendo él un zorro y, a demás de todo, el de mayor edad, lo racional hubiese sido que él ocupara el papel de guía, de protector. O al menos era lógico en el extraño y loco universo en el que la _"presa"_ y el _"depredador"_ se toman de la mano y conviven hombro con hombro.

Pero contra cualquier pronóstico que pudiese tener su relación. Fue y es Judy y sólo Judy la encargada de velar por él, cuidarle y recatarle de sus incontables demonios.

¡Vamos! La pequeña conejita le salvó el pellejo de un jaguar. ¡Un maldito, salvaje y peligroso jaguar!

Quien la conocía lo suficiente durante su estancia en Zootopia sabía que la oficial Hopps era difícil de vencer. Era la heroína. La valiente coneja que arresta y se enfrenta contra gorilas, leones, jaguares y osos polares.

" _Invencible"_ era una palabra que se quedaba corta a lado de su querida Zanahorias.

O al menos eso creía. Hasta que comenzó a conocer más y más sobre ella.

— ¿Es en serio? Es la décima vez que olvidas ponerle azúcar— Judy puso los ojos en blanco y hurgó en el cajón de su escritorio en busca de algún sobre perdido de endulzante para el café de esa mañana.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor. Ya cargas con demasiado dulce siendo una coneja — Nick sonrió ante el gruñido de su compañera, sentándose en el escritorio contiguo. Subió las patas a la misma mesa al tiempo que degustaba su café americano. Tan amargo como el humor de Judy en las mañanas.

— No hagas eso. Las mesas no son para que pongas tus gigantescas patas — el típico regaño, la usual forma en que le fruncía el ceño.

Jamás iba a cansarse de fastidiarla.

Quien le haya dicho que enojada inspiraba miedo, bueno… Es una coneja. ¿Alguna vez han visto a un conejo enojado? Se trata de la escena más adorable que sus ojos canídeos pudiesen ver.

— Estás loca por mis patas. No trates de negarlo…

— ¡Ugh! No hables y ponte a trabajar.

—A la orden, señorita.

Y así lo hizo. Al menos las primeros 45 minutos. El resto del tiempo lo dedicó a juguetear con la engrapadora y los utensilios de oficina, lanzar bolitas de papel o simplemente observar a su compañera terminar los últimos reportes. No es que fuese un flojo en su totalidad, no al menos por completo. Pero el papeleo no era lo suyo y eso era algo que tanto Judy como Bogo sabían a la perfección.

Perdido en sus cinco minutos de holgazanerías, Nick pegó los ojos a la pequeña coneja, quien concentrada, no dejaba de teclear sobre la vieja computadora para terminar los últimos detalles. El zorro sonrió, notando como ella fruncía el ceño a la pantalla cuando sus dedos dejaban de teclear. Judy siempre miraba al techo en busca de ideas; como si estas fuesen a llegarle desde el cielo por arte de magia.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó.

Allí, justo en su mejilla derecha. Casi impredecible por su suave pelaje grisáceo y la escasa luz de la oficina.

— ¿Es eso un zarpazo? — cuestionó con voz monocorde, sin poder despegar la mirada de la mejilla ajena.

Las orejas de Judy bajaron en ese instante. Ella se movió inquieta, cubriendo la parte afectada con una pata para bloquear la vista de Nick. Las orbitas de sus ojos evadieron la figura del zorro, indispuestas a sostener su mirada fija; — No es nada que valga la pena recordar.

Nick quiso gruñir _"¡Claro que vale la pena recordarlo! Quiero saber más de ti, coneja tonta. Quiero que confíes"_ anheló decirle a pesar de su miserable orgullo. De cualquier manera, no era un misterio adivinar lo sucedido, no con la evidencia tan clara frente a él ni los esfuerzos de Judy por evadir el tema.

— Fue un depredador — Nick no lo preguntó y ella sólo pudo respigar, afirmando débilmente con la cabeza — Fue un zorro.

Entonces Judy por fin lo miró, incrédula de lo rápido que su compañero pudo descifrar aquel incidente de su niñez sin que ella si quiera le diese la oportunidad de una pista, de una palabra al menos.

— Conozco a mi especie. Sé la clase de marcas que podemos dejar — el sosiego en la voz de Nick y su rostro circunspecto la hicieron sentir un hueco en el estómago.

Eran pocas las circunstancia en que el zorro dejaba atrás su particular rostro de burla y francamente Judy las detestaba en lo más profundo. " _Por favor. Dime en qué estás pensando"_ se moría por preguntar cada vez que una situación como esa se repetía.

Al final suspiró, esforzándose por sostener la juiciosa mirada de Nick Wilde; — Fue en mi niñez — comenzó, jugueteando con sus patas, nerviosamente — Su nombre es Guideon Gray. Era un brabucón en ese entonces. Sabes como odio a los brabucones. El tipo le había arrebatado unos boletos a uno de mis amigos y…

—…Te metiste con él para recuperarlos — prosiguió él con la historia, llegando por sí solo a la conclusión.

No era una tarea ardua. Prácticamente podía imaginarse la escena nítida frente a sus ojos, como si esta fuese una película con un final fastidiosamente predecible. Nick podía ver a una pequeña Judy de quizá unos ocho o nueve años, haciéndole frente al típico _Bully_ estereotipado _._ Imaginó al mencionado Guideon Gray como un zorro robusto, amenazante, mucho más alto que ella y, por obviedad, cinco veces más fuerte.

La escena de él golpeándola con sus garras lo enfermó desde las entrañas.

—¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste? — no quería reclamarle. No tenía razón para hacerlo. Pero a pesar de ello, Nick no pudo contener por más tiempo el sentimiento de impotencia y resentimiento.

No es que estuviese molesto con ella. Quizás sí. La verdad es que el enojo y la ira eran sentimientos que tanto tiempo se había dedicado a reprimir que, cuando estas por fin lograban relucir, provocaban en el zorro una profunda confusión.

¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? Podría ser la ridícula manía de la coneja por tratar de ocultarle sus debilidades. O quizá era el irónico mimetismo entre su niñez y la de ella, con la única diferencia en que Judy había decidido no rendirse a pesar de cualquier pronóstico. No como él, quien se había dado por vencido en la primera ocasión de abuso.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez. Era la inevitable culpabilidad que le invadió en ese momento.

Nick pudo recordar entonces la primera y única vez en que ellos habían peleado de verdad. Ese día en la comisaría, donde Judy había dicho aquellas cosas erróneas sobre casos de animales depredadores volviéndose salvajes. El zorro recordó como la acosó, al punto de querer asustarla para probar su punto. La manera en que frunció su hocico, como le mostró sus colmillos y ejecutó la actuación de un verdadero depredador. Como si él fuese nuevamente Guideon Gray; dispuesto a clavarle las garras otra vez.

Entendió entonces su miedo. El ademán que hizo con el repelente de zorros. Lo reflejos que la obligaron a alejarse de él a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

Judy había recibido un ataque traumático de un zorro y a pesar de ello no flaqueó en su primer encuentro con él. No dudó en confiar a pesar de la especie a la que pertenecía. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Juzgarla por unas cuantas palabras mal dichas y una reacción meramente natural ante sus estupideces.

Sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse claramente en su rostro, pues repentinamente ya tenía las patas de Judy sobre las suyas, estrechándolas con fuerza mientras lo miraba con ojos comprensivos; —Porque es algo que ya superé. Así como sé que tú ya superaste los tropiezos de tu niñez.

:::::::

Claro. Para él era estupendo que la coneja hubiese superado su incidente con Guideon Gray con rapidez. ¡Pero tampoco era para exagerar!

Y es que mirar la figura regordeta de Gray entrar a la recepción de las oficinas la ZPD era una cosa, pero el que cargara consigo un ridículo pay de zanahoria y un miserable ramo de rosas era algo irreal. La situación era graciosa, sí. Pero también patética y completamente estúpida.

" _Pero qué descaro_ " pensó para sus adentros.

—¿Judy Hopps?. ¡Oh, claro! Permíteme, en un segundo la localizo— habló un enternecido Clawhauser desde la recepción.

" _Oh, no. Claro que no"_

— No te molestes, garras. Yo me hago cargo — se adelantó, posando su brazo en el hombro del otro zorro con toda la confianza que sólo él se podía tomar. Como si Nick lo hubiese conocido de toda la vida — Así que, ¿Buscas a la oficial Hopps? — cuestionó con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa ladina y encaminándolo dentro del edificio.

— Sí. Sus padres me dijeron que trabajaba aquí y quise hacerle una visita — argumentó el otro con simpleza.

Nick lo evaluó de reojo. El tipo era robusto, tal y como lo había imaginado. Pero, lejos de encajar con la imagen de abusivo depredador, el animalejo parecía más un grandulón confundido y bonachón.

Negó con la cabeza. Las apariencias siempre engañan y, aún cuando fuese verdad y Guideon de hubiese cambiado, para Nick el tipo siempre seguiría siendo la sombra de terror que alguna vez vislumbró en los ojos de Judy. La única razón por la que ella alguna vez podría llegar a temerle a él.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Judy sabe que estás aquí? — preguntó entonces Nick, deteniéndose a la mitad de un pasillo completamente vacío. Rotundamente lejos de las oficinas donde él y Judy trabajaban.

— Eh… No. De hecho iba a caerle de sorpresa — admitió Guideon, rascándose la nuca. Observó el lugar y entonces fue cuando miró a Nick con recelo — ¿Y tú quién eres de cualquier modo?

La sonrisa de Nick se amplió de modo petulante; — Oh, disculpa por no presentarme. Oficial Nick Wilde, Judy es mi compañera — reveló antes de que la expresión engreída desapareciera de su rostro repentinamente, dejando en su lugar una mirada llena de fiereza y advertencia — Y yo que tú mejor regresaba por donde viniste.

El leve chispazo de miedo en los ojos de Guideon fueron un deleite para Nick. El tipo debería entenderlo de una vez. Que en aquel sitio sólo había espacio para un zorro.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — gruñó entonces Gray y allí estaba. El depredador abusivo que había imaginado desde el inicio.

— Tómalo como quieras, gordinflón. Sólo diré que quién porta una placa aquí soy yo — Nick no se sorprendió del gutural sonido de su voz. Tampoco le importó la forma en que usó su alta estatura ni el modo en que sus colmillos sobresalían de su hocico con cada palabra pronunciada — Conozco tu historia, Gray. Puede que Judy y sus padres te hayan dado una segunda oportunidad. Pero en lo que a mi respecta, será mejor que alejes tus garras de ella. A no ser que quieras familiarizarte con las mías.

Como era de esperarse. Pronto Nick no fue el único zorro siseando en aquel pasillo. Guideon devolvió el porte amenazador hasta que un par de policías hicieron presencia en el lugar. Entre ellos el mismísimo Jefe Bogo.

— ¿Ocurre algo aquí, Wilde? — interrogó el búfalo, mirando a ambos zorros de modo amenazante.

— En absoluto, jefe. De hecho este _caballero_ estaba a punto de irse — contestó entonces Nick, quien mágicamente había recuperado su característica personalidad socarrona.

Guideon, inerme ante la presencia de ambos animales. Gruñó de mala gana, chocando apropósito contra el cuerpo de Nick antes de salir del pasillo con dirección a la puerta.

— No me gustan los alborotos, Wilde — advirtió Bogo seriamente una vez estuvieron ambos solos— Que sea la última vez.

— Usted manda, jefe — contestó a sus espaldas, antes de salir de aquel pasillo con rumbo a su propia oficina.

Allí la encontró. Tecleando como loca con su tradicional café lleno de glucosa a lado. Ignorante de lo que hacía unos cuantos segundos había pasado.

Judy movió una de sus enormes orejas en el momento en que él entró al lugar. Separó su vista del monitor y le sonrió con ese singular brillo en sus ojos. Tal y como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

— Toma. Agrío y sin sabor. Tal y como te gusta — musitó Judy en cuanto él tomó su lugar, extendiéndole el café de esa mañana.

— Ya me vas conociendo, Zanahorias — su sonrisa contagió a la coneja, quien negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista a la computadora.

Él la miró unos segundos y lo comprendió todo.

¿Qué si había sido egoísta? Sí. ¿Embustero? También. ¿Qué si había sido uno de esos animales cerrados de mente, ortodoxos y prejuiciosos de los que siempre renegó? Probablemente.

¡Bah! No valía la pena negarlo. Nick había echado a Guideon Gray del lugar sin permitirle saludar a Judy, verla si quiera. Él lo había juzgado y despreciado por una acción del pasado que ni siquiera le concernía. Y ahora probablemente le mentiría a ella, ocultándole la situación a toda costa.

Pero la peor parte de todo aquello era que Nick Wilde no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Si quiera un poco, ni siquiera nada.

Judy al final tuvo algo de razón. Muy en su interior aún existía este patrón natural. Un gen oculto que puede ser activado en ciertas situaciones. Aquello que lo obliga a ser un depredador astuto y traicionero incluso. Un zorro por naturaleza.

La diferencia era que, esta vez no le daba miedo admitirlo. Es más, no flaquearía ni por un solo segundo en relucir aquel patrón salvaje nuevamente. Todo con tal de mantener a esa torpe y dulce coneja que tenía frente a él a salvo.

Sí, tal vez en el mundo todos hayan evolucionado. Pero muy en el fondo, Nick seguía siendo un animal y dentro de él aún permanecía ese irremediable instinto de protección; uno que lo obligaría a defender a Judy Hopps sin importar el costo.

::::::

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **La verdad es que me siento muy contenta y agradecida con todos los comentarios que hicieron sobre esta historia. No pensé que fuese a tener tanto éxito, la verdad.**

 **Quise hacer una pequeña segunda parte, espero que sea de su agrado y nuevamente quiero extenderles mi agradecimiento por tomarse un tiempecito y leer este pequeño fic.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **Marianne.**


	3. ¿Una torpe coneja?

PARTE TRES.

Existen tres cosas en particular a las que Judy Hopps le gustaba evadir: La primera eran los dramas incansables de sus padres, la segunda eran los chismes o rumores ajenos. Y finalmente, la tercera era cualquier discusión que pudiese tener con su compañero y mejor amigo; Nicholas P. Wilde.

Los primeros dos eran sencillos de rehuir. El último, sin embargo, era aquel con el que la coneja más problemas tenía para lidiar.

¿Por qué? Simple. No importaba lo mucho que Judy estuviese segura de tener la razón. No tenía caso contar con argumentos sólidos ni con pruebas que hablaran a su favor. Al final, entablar una discusión con un zorro era como tratar de ganarle a un elefante en un concurso de peso completo.

Es imposible ganar.

Y estaba bien en lo que cabía. Pues la coneja comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las mañas de su astuto y mañoso compañero y mejor amigo. Tanto que todas sus riñas al final siempre terminaban en burlas y risas.

Aún así, aquella ocasión fue diferente.

No se enfrentó a una simple pelea por el café de la mañana, o la ya habituada discusión por los pésimos modales de Nick en la oficina. No fue un debate por el mejor equipo de futbol en Zootopia o el simple hecho de indagar quién de los dos era el animal más astuto del día.

Oh, no. Aquel encuentro había sido sin duda alguna el peor desde que se conocieron. Sobrepasando con creces el incidente de los aulladores. Y eso ya era hablar mucho.

.

.

.

— Tenemos que hablar — fue la frase que Judy pronunció. La misma que daría comienzo a un verdadero cataclismo.

Nick arqueó la ceja, mirándola desde la silla giratoria del escritorio que compartían; — Sabes que esa frase es peligrosa, Zanahorias. No deberías usarla tan a la ligera— contestó él con su cínica sonrisa. ¿Es que jamás iba a tomarla en serio?

—¿Tengo cara de estarla usando a la ligera? — el desdén en las palabras de Judy fue casi tangible. Tanto como para lograr borrar la expresión de sorna en el rostro de Nick por unos instantes.

Bien. El primer punto a su favor. No cualquiera lograba arrebatarle esa maldita sonrisa irónica del rostro. Aunque ese no fuese el objetivo que ella planeaba alcanzar.

— La cafetería. Tú y yo. Ahora — indicó la coneja antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta de la oficina. Sin darle si quiera una oportunidad de réplica al pobre y confundido zorro

No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que escuchara los pasos de Nick, lentos tras de ella. Esto sólo provocó que la coneja acelerara su caminata, indispuesta a darle la oportunidad de interceptarla. Judy suspiró en lo profundo. En verdad deseaba ahorrarse el sermón que poco a poco iba maquilando dentro de su mente. Dejar pasar lo sucedido, hacerse oídos sordos y continuar como si aquel fuese un día común y corriente. Pero era necesario. Nick debía entender de una vez y por todas que ella no era una inocente y torpe coneja.

…Aún si eso significaba discutir con él.

Ambos entraron a la cafetería de la comisaría. Desierta y silenciosa debido a la temprana hora del día. Judy cerró la puerta, poniendo el pestillo para asegurarse así que no recibirían ninguna clase de interrupción. Tardó más de lo debido, aprovechando aquellos escasos milisegundos para encontrar las palabras y el valor necesario para enfrentarlo.

—Hablé con Guideon Gray esta mañana— habló por fin, imprimiendo toda la desaprobación posible en su tono de voz — Me contó que vino ayer por la mañana a buscarme… — Judy detuvo allí la anécdota en busca de algún indicio de nerviosismo o culpabilidad en el rostro del zorro. Sorpresa si quiera.

No había nada.

En la expresión de Nick sólo podía leerse la usual y fastidiosa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Judy incluso podía alcanzar a notar como fruncía su boca en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Como si ella estuviese sosteniendo la más coloquial de las pláticas. De nuevo tomándolo todo en broma.

Aquello sólo la hizo enfurecer aún más.

—Déjame adivinar — habló él por fin — Te llamó para acusarme, ¿no es así? — el zorro arqueó la ceja y aquella sonrisa a penas imperceptible se ensanchó en el momento en que Judy asintió con la cabeza — Vaya. En serio. ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿cinco?

Otra vez. De nuevo tratando de ganar la pelea. Darle poca importancia y tomarlo todo como broma era su primer y gran movimiento. ¡Maldito zorro!

—¡Lo echaste de la comisaría, Nick! — exclamó Judy, exasperada— ¡Amenazaste a un civil con tu placa y no permitiste que hablara conmigo!

— De acuerdo. Ahora estás exagerando…

— ¿¡LO ESTOY?! — gritó esta vez, incapaz de retener por más tiempo tanto la molestia de sus propios actos como la furia que le provocaba el poco interés de su amigo por discutir el tema — ¡Guideon dijo que lo amedrentaste con tus garras si volvía a acercarse por aquí!

Entonces Nick por fin rompió con aquella representación de temple. Su semblante de ecuanimidad se transformó en el momento en que el zorro frunció el ceño, ahora mirándola con ojos acusadores y agraviados.

Oh, ¿entonces ahora era él la víctima y el ofendido? ¡Fantástico!

— Claro. Y tú seguro te tragaste todo lo que dijo — pronunció cada palabra con recelo. Provocando que de ese modo la pelea estuviese nuevamente a su favor.

Así que de eso se trataba; ¿de averiguar quién de los dos era la víctima y el victimario en el asunto? No. Judy no pretendía llegar a eso y tampoco deseaba embarcarse en una encrucijada en la que pudiera herir los sentimiento de alguien; ya sea los propios o los del mismo Nick. No ahora.

La coneja respiró profundo y bajó las orejas con precaución, capturando los ojos del zorro; — Yo confío en lo que tu me digas, Nick — murmuró como respuesta.

Y con esas simples y sencillas palabras fue como la coneja dejó al zorro por primera vez sin una respuesta astuta e inteligente. A decir verdad, él había esperado que Judy se quedara y confiara ciegamente en la versión de Guideon Gray.

De haber sido así, entonces Nick hubiese podido asumir el papel de víctima con suma facilidad. _"No confías en mi_ " habría dicho con fingido tono agraviado. Hubiese usado aquella situación a su defensa y así, llevarse la conversación a la bolsa.

Pero ella confiaba.

La cosa era que, por más que él estuviese seguro de que podría depositar su vida misma en las manos de Judy. Una parte de Nick aún dudaba que la coneja pudiese devolverle el sentimiento. ¡Vamos!, ¿Quién lo haría? Él es un zorro después de todo y… ¿Cómo dice una de las reglas más sabidas de la naturaleza? ¡Ah, sí! No confíes jamás en un zorro.

¡Pero ella confiaba! Judy lo hacía de verdad y con todo el corazón.

— Lo hice… — confesó al final. Podría mentirle a cualquiera. Engañar quizá fuese una de sus habilidades natas. Pero no cuando Judy estaba cerca. Ella no lo merecía.

.

.

Entonces la herbívora cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez, tratando de acallar con todas sus fuerzas la lucha interna en su cabeza; Confusión, enojo, decepción, furia, duda y desesperación. Todos aquellos sentimientos mezclándose peligrosamente, haciendo lo posible por hacerla explotar desde dentro.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? — demandó saber con voz contenida. Aunque no lo suficiente. Nick pudo notar el ligero deje de decepción en su tono de voz.

— No confío en él — murmuró entonces sin rodeos.

La sinceridad que resplandeció en los ojos de Nick la heló lo suficiente para no notar cuan cerca estaban uno del otro hasta que sintió las patas de Nick sobre sus hombros y el temblor de su mandíbula; — No confío en nadie que se haya atrevido a lastimarte —la voz de su amigo fue casi un susurro inaudible, como la de alguien que confiesa y se avergüenza de alguna de sus más ocultas verdades.

Judy casi pudo sentir el corazón tratar de atravesar su pecho de un solo latido.

—Nick. Éramos niños.

—¿Y? — enfatizó él y con unas cuantas zancadas suyas empujó a Judy contra puerta de la cafetería. Nick alejó sus brazos de sus pequeños hombros para usarlos como grilletes, colocándolos lado a lado de ella Como si temiera que la coneja fuese a huir de él en cualquier momento. Pretendiendo que de esa manera ella podría comprenderle con totalidad — "Permite que el perro te muerda una vez y después lo seguirá haciendo" — citó sin preámbulos — Puedo deducir cómo es el animal sin conocerlo. Es uno de mis dones.

—Nick, eso no es…

—Te dijo que te alejaras de mi, ¿cierto?. "Ese zorro es peligroso, Judy. Aléjate de él" —emuló la voz de Guideon, entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Estoy cerca?

Judy se quedó sin palabras; — Como supiste que…

—Te lo dije. Es uno de mis dones — repitió insistente— ¡Comprende! El tipo oculta algo. No me agrada. Estoy seguro que se trae algo entre manos y te lo voy a demostrar. Es más… No dudaría ni un segundo que él está…

— Basta, Nick — le cortó súbitamente, alejándose deliberadamente de aquella pequeña prisión en la que la mantenía. Algo que sin duda el zorro no se esperó, pues la sorpresa y e incluso desilusión en sus ojos aceitunados fueron evidentes... casi dolorosos.

Hacerle sentir así la apenaba en lo más profundo. Quizá más de lo que él imaginaba. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Nick tendría que entender, aunque no quisiese que era tiempo de tomarla en serio de una vez y por todas

— Estoy cansada de que me veas como una coneja ingenua. Siempre he confiado en tu juicio. Ahora te pido que tú confíes en el mío — declaró firmemente, sorprendida de que su voz no temblara de la misma manera en que lo hacían sus patas — Sé que crees que tienes una obligación moral de cuidarme por tu posición de depredador. Pero no necesito que lo hagas, Nick. Puedo hacerlo sola. No soy ninguna inútil y creo que ya te lo he demostrado varias veces — Judy suspiró y apretó los puños para darse valor —Así que por favor; no vuelvas a meterte en donde no te llaman.

Silencio.

Este se extendió por varios segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que Judy se arrepintiera de sus palabras y Nick procesara su significado. Con pensamientos distintos y emociones desbocadas, ambos percibieron el mismo dolor en el pecho. Uno que sabían, no iba a irse en un largo tiempo.

—¿Así que es así como piensas? — el macho rompió el mutismo. Su voz sonaba seca y amarga. Ya no había rastro alguno del zorro irónico y audaz — ¿Que te procuro porque crees que tengo una obligación moral como depredador?

Ella tragó saliva; — ¿Por qué otra cosa sería? — murmuró sin entender. Mas la respuesta a la pregunta nunca llegó. A cambio de ello el zorro pasó de largo frente a ella, apartándola para abrir el pestillo de la puerta.

— Pensé que eras torpe, pero nunca creí que fueras estúpida — le escuchó decir, sin tener nada más que la vista de su espalda y su postura indiferente — Haz lo que quieras. Me da exactamente igual — dijo antes de azotar la puerta detrás suyo.

Aquella frase poco a poco fue incrustándose en su interior, desgarrando todo a su paso. Vaya que era irónico. Nick juzgando la garras de Guideon Gray cuando sus propias palabras podían llegar a arderle un millón de veces más.

.

.

.

Y ahora estaba allí. Sentada y mirando su celular como una idiota. Expectante de ver el nombre del zorro en la pantalla en forma de una llamada, en un mensaje, una notificación… ¡En lo que fuera!

¿Cuánto llevaban ambos sin dirigirse la palabra? Judy calculaba que desde el Viernes, prácticamente todo el fin de semana. Sonaba poco. Seguramente para muchos lo era. Pero para ella una eternidad era más corta.

La pequeña hembra odiaba las frases clichés, pero ahora no podía negar que el dicho "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" rezaba con toda la razón del universo. No se había dado cuenta que tan apegada estaba a Nick hasta el momento en que pasó el primer día sin escuchar su voz, admirar su fastidiosa sonrisa burlona, soportar alguna de sus bromas ridículas o simplemente sentirle cerca. ¿En qué momento se había adentrado tanto en ella? Al grado de convencerla de catalogar un día gris y sin sentido si este no lo pasaba a su lado. Lo peor es que ya habían pasado tres como esos…

Y se sentían como en infierno.

Más infame era cuando las dudas la atacaban. Las cuales iban empeorando conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Primero la invadía la culpa; _¿Lo qué dije realmente estuvo mal?, ¿Debí haberme quedado callada?, ¿Seguirá molesto?_ Luego, todo estaba perdido cuando la paranoia finalmente hacía acto de presencia; _¿Y si no me perdona?, ¿Y si ya no quiere verme?... ¿Y si lo pierdo para siempre?_ , _¿Y si…?_

Judy sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Negándose así misma la simple existencia de esa posibilidad.

No. Ella arreglaría las cosas tal y como siempre lo hacía con todos los problemas que la vida siempre le presenta Hablaría con Nick, le pediría verlo en algún café donde finalmente ella los bombardearía con un millón y más de disculpas. No cerraría el hocico hasta que ese zorro mañoso las aceptara. Hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

 _¿Así que es así como piensas?, ¿Que te procuro porque crees que tengo una obligación moral como depredador?_ Esas palabras aún rebotaban dentro de su cabeza. Provocándole incertidumbre e insomnio. Aquello era un objetivo más; descubriría a qué era a lo que se refería ese tonto zorro, costara lo que costara.

.

.

.

A punto estaba de buscar en sus contactos el nombre de Nick Wilde cuando una de sus largas orejas captó una voz sumamente familiar a sus espaldas. Judy viró la cabeza y dio nada más y nada menos que con el marginado e inconfundible Guideon Gray.

La coneja levantó la mano en símbolo de saludo, mas esté se deshizo en el momento justo en que vislumbró la sospechosa compañía que mantenía Gray a su lado. Judy frunció el ceño cuando notó como una comadreja pasaba disimuladamente lo que parecía una pequeña bolsa de plástico, entregándola en las patas de Guideon, quien inmediatamente escondió el objeto entre sus ropas.

No necesitaba ser adivina para saber qué era lo que escondía. Había sido tan evidente que los hecho la turbaban.

Pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz de Nick en su cabeza; _"Comprende. El tipo oculta algo. No me agrada"_

Maldito zorro astuto.

Sin poder ignorar su curiosidad nata y su tozuda necesidad de resolver casos delictivos; Judy se levantó de la mesa del café en donde se hallaba, dejando la cuenta exacta antes de salir del lugar y seguir de cerca los pasos de Guideon Gray dentro de un edificio viejo y abandonado; cercano a las afueras del centro de Zootopia.

Tan sigilosa como una coneja podía ser, se adentró en aquella construcción visiblemente abandonada. Siguió de cerca los pasos de Guideon Gray, a quien pudo apreciar a hurtadillas como más comadrejas fueron acompañándolo.

Fueron adentrándose en el edificio entre pasillos y pequeños conjuntos de escaleras arriba.

Entre más se adentraban en él más se convencía ella de que Guideon estaba metido en algo realmente turbio.

" _No confío en él"_

" _Esconde algo…"_

La voz de Nick volvió a revolotear en su mente una y otra vez. Cada vez mas fuerte conforme más comadrejas iban rodeando cada flanco de Guideon. Era como si el mismo Nick estuviese a su lado, susurrándole al oído esas palabra, dejando entre líneas un cruel e incomodo _"Te lo dije"_

De nuevo se había equivocado. De nuevo había arruinado todo.

Judy tuvo que obligarse a si misma a no culparse ni pensar en el tema. Al menos no por ahora. Hoy ella era la Oficial Hopps, una profesional a punto de descubrir lo que parecía una localización importante en la ciudad de tráfico de drogas.

La pequeña coneja se detuvo en seco cuando el grupo de animales entró a una habitación al fondo de un largo pasillo repleto de cajas vacías y muebles viejos de madera. Aprovechó la puerta abierta de la habitación y la cercanía de un archivero viejo a la misma para ocultarse en él. Sin perder tiempo envío un mensaje rápido a Benjamin, notificando con él su localización.

—Guideon, Guideon — escuchó una voz ronca desde dentro de la habitación — Pensaba que nuestra trato era distribuir toda la mercancía. No la mitad de ella.

—Lo lamento. N-No tuve mucho tiempo y… — Judy pudo escuchar como la voz de aquel cánido se quebraba de poco en poco; impregnada de miedo y nerviosismo. — Tuve muchas complicaciones. Es difícil vender las amapolas en zonas rurales. No hay tantos compradores.

— Ah, mi querido amigo. Sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero no puedo darte más raciones y no cumples con tu parte del trabajo.

—Pero… ¡Déme una oportunidad! Repartiré todo lo que resta. S-Sólo necesito una semana. ¡Por favor! — le escuchó suplicar, provocando en Judy un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué tan grave podía ser a posible adicción de Guideon como para involucrarse con esa clase de animales?

— De acuerdo. Pero serán dos raciones más — advirtió la voz con falso tono indulgente, — Sólo, quisiera remarcar algo…. — no pronunció más palabra, dando pie a un silencio sepulcral que duró algunos minutos.

Fue el sonido de los gritos de Guideon y los golpes los que quebraron la calma, extendiéndose por todo el lugar.

Judy apretó sus ojos y cerró los puños. Convenciéndose mentalmente que lo mejor era permanecer allí, oculta donde estaba. Aún cuando su avanzado sentido auditivo le permitía dar un pronóstico muy acertado de dónde se suscitaba cada golpe y con que objeto se propinaba.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos en los que la coneja luchó contra la grima que se cocinaba en pecho y su inevitable sentido de protección al prójimo para que todo aquel calvario por fin terminara. Escuchó los pasos del grupo de comadrejas salir de la habitación, viendo como estas desaparecían por las escaleras.

Renuente a mantenerse oculta un segundo más, Judy se aventuró a entrar en la habitación, donde encontró al zorro tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose mientras algunas manchas de sangre marcaban su ropa y también parte del piso.

La voz de Nick se esfumó de su cabeza, entonces. No importaba que tan criminal fuese aquel zorro. NADIE merecía se tratado así.

—¿Guideon? — le llamó, hincándose a su lado para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

El macho en cuestión gimió de dolor. Mas al momento de escuchar su voz simplemente se crispó, virando la cabeza con sorpresa y pavor al comprobar sus sospechas; — ¿Judy? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! — exclamó, incorporándose lo mejor que podía, aceptando al final el apoyo de la coneja — ¡Tienes que irte! Estos sujetos… ¡Son peligrosos!

— No voy a dejarte aquí. ¡Mira como te dejaron! — exclamó en susurros, obligando al mayor a apoyarse en ella, lo quisiese o no — Te sacaré de aquí. Descuida. Vamos a solucionar esto, pero tienes que confiar en mi.

El zorro negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro de clara desolación;—Ya es muy tarde para mí. Estoy demasiado adentro — confesó antes de volver a enfrentar la mirada de su antigua y pequeña rival —Me temo que todo está perdido.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora yo sé lo que está pasando. Soy policía, ¿recuerdas? Estoy segura que afuera ya están los refuerzos. Esos tipos no van a salir de aquí sin ser arrestados.

Por un momento Judy pensó que aquellas palabras lo tranquilizarían irremediablemente. Ese era el juego; ella entra, averigua algo y da aviso de ello. Llegan las patrullas y se arresta a los criminales… El héroe gana y los villanos caen. Así es como funciona, ¿no es así?

Pero lo que vio en los ojos de Guideon fue como el terror iba germinando poco a poco, provocando que su adolorido y mallugado cuerpo se moviese por si solo.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! — exclamó y tropezó antes de llegar si quiera a la puerta. Judy no dudó en ir a auxiliarlo, sosteniéndolo lo mejor que podía del hombro mientras él la incitaba a avanzar los más rápido que pudiesen, a pesar de su situación.

La coneja no entendió el porqué hasta que el olor a humo se hizo presente en lugar.

Claro. Las patrullas estaban afuera y las comadrejas seguro ya tenían esposas en las patas. Pero el sentido de orgullo y venganza en esos animales era grande. Tanto como para idear la manera de destruir la mercancía que probaba todo crimen y, ¿por qué no? de una vez también deshacerse de los testigos que podrían refundirlos en la cárcel.

El humo se expidió por las habitaciones y pasillos al mismo tiempo que las llamas. Judy tuvo que luchar contra el peso excesivo de Guideon sobre ella, el ahogo y el ambiente incandescente.

—Es… inútil. No… lo lograremos — a penas masculló él, tosiendo el humo en sus pulmones al igual que ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobreanimal por seguir el paso de Judy, quien esquivaba los escombros en llamas que comenzaban a caer del techo.

— N-No digas eso… Mira… Casi llegamos. Aguanta — animó ella sin detenerse ni un segundo. Sacando fuerzas de lugares donde ya sólo había fatiga, dolor y sobre esfuerzo.

Un halo de esperanza invadió a ambos animales al vislumbrar el fin de aquel interminable laberinto de llamas. Afuera y a pesar del derrumbe de escombros ardientes, pudieron escuchar el sonidos de sirenas, tanto de patrullas como de la fuerza especial de bomberos.

La salida, sí. Pero lo sería sólo para uno.

Una de las orejas de Judy captó el sonido antes de que los escombros tocaran el suelo.

El acto fue casi mecánico; Empujó a Guideon y pateó su espalda con sus patas lo suficientemente fuerte como para impulsarlo a la salida antes de que cascajo de madera encendida cayera al suelo, encerrándola de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Judy azotó contra el suelo cuando parte del escombró golpeó fuertemente su cabeza, aturdiendo cada uno de sus sentidos. Pronto, sus orejas dejaron de escuchar los gritos que llamaban su nombre del otro lado del edificio. Era solo ella, el intenso dolor en su cabeza, la sangre caliente que resbaló de ella y el humo quemándole la garganta y los pulmones.

Era el fin. No cabía duda de ello.

Y a pesar de que el fuego iba a avanzando a paso cruel hacía ella, el miedo nunca tocó su mente. Al contrario de él, fue la desolación quien ocupó cada fibra de su pensamiento. Iba a morir así, sin decirle adiós a nadie. Sin haber podido abrazar a sus padres una vez más, a sus incontables y traviesos hermanos.

…Sin ver a Nick. Sin decirle de verdad cuando significaba para ella. Cuanto lo amaba en realidad.

Porque así eran las cosas. Nunca te das cuenta de la verdades más absolutas y evidentes sino hasta que todo está a punto de terminar para ti.

— N-Nick… — llamó en un hilo de voz cuando la oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

En su inconciencia, o en una alucinación previa a la muerte, creyó oír el estruendo de los escombros. Con la vista borrosa y sus parpados casi completamente cerrados, atisbó una sombra atravesar por los mismos en un flash de rapidez. Como si el fuego mismo estuviera dispuesto a cederle el paso.

La sombra la llamó por su nombre antes de que todo se fundiese en un negro profundo.

::::::::::

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ;)**

 **Sé que esta historia se ha tornado un poco extraña, pues al inicio la pensé como un simple ONE-SHOT. Debo agregar que fueron sus comentarios y una serie de ideas locas los que me impulsaron a convertirla en un "Minific"**

 **Para quienes tienen dudas de la longevidad y las continuaciones que subiré. A decir verdad creo que este será el penúltimo capitulo.**

 **Quisiera agradecer enternecidamente a todos aquellos que me dejaron cometarios ;)**

 **Lamento la tardanza en contestarlos. El trabajo me tiene full**

 **Así mismo, les pido un poco de paciencia. Trabajaré en la continuación esta semana. ¡Se los prometo!**

 **¡Mil gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Marianne.**


	4. El zorro y la coneja

PARTE CUATRO.

Nick Wilde odiaba los hospitales.

Quizá no era una característica que lo hiciese único entre otros animales. Después de todo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría gozar permanecer en un sitio como ese? Nadie, por supuesto. No cuando el olor a medicamento te pica tu agudo sentido del olfato o el frío te cala hasta los huesos. Y no el común y corriente, no el que sientes cuando el invierno está cerca y te obliga a usar un sweater.

El frío de los hospitales era uno simbólico, casi imaginario. El mismo que se hace presente en tu pecho y baja por su espina dorsal cuando alguien se aproxima lentamente hacia ti, con la intención de darte la mejor de las noticias o revelarte la peor de tus pesadillas.

Todo mundo odia los hospitales. No importa quién seas; hospitalizado o visitante… no había manera en que tu estadía fuese ni lo más cercano a lo soportable en ese espantoso lugar.

Es por eso que, por más que Nick detestara la idea de permanecer un minuto más en aquella fría silla medianamente acolchonada, tampoco era capaz de mover un solo pelo de allí. Porque sabía que en el fondo y a pesar de su inconciencia; Judy también estaba aborreciendo su permanencia en ese lugar.

El zorro respiró hondo y tronó su cuello adolorido. La fatiga de las dos noches enteras sin dormir era evidente en la irritación de sus ojos y el constante pestañeo de sus parpados. No era para menos, había vivido más emociones y sobresaltos en los últimos días que en toda una vida.

¿Cómo inició? Verán, todo comenzó con ira, sí.

La misma que sintió el día en que él y Judy habían discutido. Gracias a las palabras de la coneja, las cuales aún le hacían rechinar los dientes de tan sólo recordarlas.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos. Después de todo lo ya dicho y lo que aún quedaba al aire, ¿se atrevía a decir que él sólo la procuraba por simple reputación depredadora? Vaya… como si la historia hubiese determinado como una regla que el zorro debe cuidar al conejo en lugar de tragárselo. ¡Pero qué ridiculez!

Nick tuvo que luchar para contener la cólera de aquel momento. Y pesar de ello, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas palabras hirientes contra Judy.

No se arrepintió de lo que dijo hasta dos días después. Cuando el orgullo y el enojo que le provocaba el creer que Judy aún no podía sobrepasar las etiquetas de "presa" y "depredador" desaparecieron, dejando en su lugar un naciente y profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad.

¿Por qué? Simple; la naturaleza de Nick era la de un animal irreverente. La mayor parte de todo lo que decía era una broma y lo que no lo era nada tenía que ver demostrar sentimentalismos.

El zorro aceptaba lo que sentía y nunca encontró necesidad en exponerlo a base de palabras. No cuando los hechos podían hablar perfectamente por si solos.

Pero no todos eran como él. No todos veían con claridad cada situación y se guiaban con la misma lógica. A veces las palabras eran más que suficientes para zanjar cualquier tipo de duda, sin importar si estas eran ciertas o falsas.

Nick vivía de hechos, de obviedades. Pero Judy necesitaba las palabras.

…¿Y cada cuando él se animaba a recordarle cuanto la apreciaba?, ¿Cada cuándo le recordaba lo afortunado que se sentía de tenerla a su lado?, ¿Alguna vez le dijo si quiera un miserable " _Te quiero_ "? Judy a veces no se cansaba de repetirle todo lo anterior.

Con buena razón ella creía que Nick la cuidaba sólo por obligación.

La epifanía de su desvergüenza y culpabilidad llegó antes que la repentina llamada de Benjamin Clawhauser. Justo en el momento en que el zorro estaba por teclear el botón verde para localizar a su mejor amiga.

Después de atender a lo que el Leopardo tenía que decir fue cuando el miedo hizo su aparición.

Vestido de civil y con la placa resguardada en su chaqueta, Nick llegó sin aliento al edificio abandonado que Bejamin había indicado. Allí encontró a un número significativo de patrullas. Nick reconoció a varios de sus compañeros agrupados en ellas. Sus ojos rodearon el lugar, vislumbrando a un conjunto de comadrejas esposadas y siendo encaminadas al interior de las patrullas. Vio a Bogo entrevistarse con la prensa y unos cuantos civiles curiosos rodear la zona.

Pero no había señales de Judy.

— _¡Fuego!_ — escuchó gritar a uno de los civiles. El zorro viró la cabeza y contempló con horror como la intensa nube de humo iba sobresaliendo de aquella vieja construcción.

Nick lo supo. Mucho antes de que Bogo diese ordenes de llamar al escuadrón de bomberos y toda la fuerza presentes de ZPD hiciese lo posible por planear un plan de rescate. Mucho antes de que el grito horrorizado de Francine se escuchara por toda la cuadra; _"¡Hopps sigue adentro!_ "

—¡Nick! ¡Quédate donde estás, zorro!

—¡Es peligroso!

—Basta, compañero. ¡Lo hago por tu bien!

— ¡No te muevas, Wilde!

Así, escuchó varios gritos de sus incontables camaradas, quienes en grupo y a pesar de sus colosales tamaños, lidiaban con los colmillos y garras del zorro, quien luchaba desesperado por entrar en aquel edificio en llamas.

— ¡AYUDA! — una voz masculina resonó desde el interior. El humo que exhalaba la entrada dejó ver una figura caminar a paso errante.

Guideon Gray cayó al suelo, herido, jadeando y manchado de hollín. Escapó de los paramédicos con dificultad, acercándose justo donde Bogo y el resto de los oficiales se encontraban; — ¡Está atrapada!, ¡Me empujó para poder salir! Ella…

Nick no escuchó el resto. A decir verdad no escuchó nada más después de esas palabras. No oyó el aullido de dolor de DelGato cuando mordió una de sus patas para liberarse de él y correr como fiera a las instalaciones en llamas. No atendió al fuerte grito de Bogo ni las voces de los bomberos, quienes ya se encontraban en el lugar. Ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de la madera y piedra quebrarse cuando Nick le arrebató un hacha a uno de los bomberos para abrirse paso por sí solo dentro del lugar.

Todo se resumió en pequeños momentos que Nick aún conservaba en la mente, acosándolo al punto de no permitirle dormir; Estaba primero el fuego, el cual se ajustó al color de su pelaje cuando por fin logró traspasar el muro de madera y escombro. Después el humo alojándose en sus pulmones; obligándolo a inclinarse en cuatro patas para aspirar el casi inexistente aire del lugar.

…Y Judy; tirada en el piso, inconsciente.

Allí la última emoción fuerte que asaltó a Nick y la que no paró de sentir, incluso en los días siguientes: Terror. Real y monumental terror.

— ¡Zanahorias! — le llamó cuando estuvo cerca. La sangre de Judy manchó la chaqueta de Nick, quien la zarandeaba lentamente en su pecho — ¡Judy! ¡Despierta!

En algún lugar en el cerebro del depredador algo se activó. Un mecanismo oculto que desconectó todo raciocinio en él, eliminando cualquier pensamiento que no fuese el sacar a Judy de allí; costara lo que costara.

Él era un zorro después de todo. A la mierda el fuego.

.

.

Hubo un encabezado. Uno muy famoso, de hecho. La fotografía ganaría más adelante el primer lugar en la _World Press Photo Award._ El título de la misma rezaba así; " _The Firefox of Zootopia_ "

El fotógrafo y artífice; un pequeño puercoespín, fue testigo al igual que medio cuartel general de ZPD, la prensa y un montón de civiles allí reunidos como las llamas se asomaban por la entrada del edificio. Con estupefacción ante horroroso espectáculo, avistaron una bala de fuego abriéndose paso con gran velocidad hasta salir de la construcción y de la boca ardiente que en ese momento era la entrada.

Esa bala roja era Nick Wilde, quien en brazos cargaba a una desfallecida coneja, cobijada con una chaqueta.

Sí, aquellos días fueron demasiado para el pobre cánido. Muchas emociones, demasiadas para él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La habitación de hospital asignada para Judy era más grande de lo que imaginaba. A decir verdad, esa enorme Suite en el mejor hospital privado de Zootopia era cortesía de _Mr. Big_ y su hija. Quienes, no conformes con pagar los gastos en salud de la coneja, también habían dejado un enorme arreglo de floral en la entrada. El más caro y el mejor, sino fuese claro por el correspondiente al de la familia Nutriales.

Era impresionante la cantidad de amigos que Judy había ganado en su arribo a la ciudad. Cada amistad podía verse reflejada en un regalo, un ramo de flores o un simple peluche.

En la habitación Nick podía ver una caja de chocolates y donas, cortesía de Bejamin. Flores y cajas de inciensos del todo Club Naturalista. Mil y un zanahorias de sus padres y hermanos. Una hielera repleta de Pawpsipaletas por parte de Finnick. CD's que sus ruidosos vecinos vinieron a dejarle y hasta una simple y fría tarjeta de "Recupérate" del mismísimo Jefe Bogo.

¿…Y el suyo? Nick ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comprarlo. No después de haber permanecido dos días enteros pegado a la cama del hospital, impaciente por que la coneja se dignara a despertar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana cuando Judy Hopps abrió los ojos.

Su vista se enfocó en el techo oscuro de la habitación mientras su mente rebobinaba poco a poco todo lo que alcazaba a recordar.

La coneja se sentía mareada y confundida. Podía sentir leves y constantes punzadas en la cabeza. En un movimiento errático, Judy tocó el vendaje que envolvía gran parte de su frente. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando una nueva punzada se hizo presente, trayendo con ella pequeños recuerdos en forma de flashes. Se había golpeado la cabeza y de allí todo era borroso… Recordó el humo, las llamas y el pensamiento de saberse muerta.

Con singular esfuerzo, la pequeña hembra trató de incorporarse en aquella cama. No sin antes ser detenida por una firme fuerza, la cual la devolvió hacia la almohada con facilidad.

— No tan rápido, Zanahorias — escuchó una voz en la oscuridad — Un movimiento a la vez. No querrás obligar a los _matasanos_ a ponerte grilletes en la cama.

El sentimiento fue cómico. Días enteros y una inconciencia desconocidamente indefinida ansiando escuchar su voz, sólo para que el momento en que sus orejas por fin la percibieran, la coneja sólo deseara regresar al cobijo de la oscuridad. Allí donde sus emociones no nublaran su juicio. Donde no había una realidad llena de incertidumbre con un torpe y astuto zorro al que amaba y a cual no sabía cómo enfrentar.

—¿Nick? — murmuró casi afónica, reconociendo el destello oliváceo de los ojos del depredador entre la oscuridad.

— El mismo — la respuesta fue natural de su parte. En su tono jovial y confiado no había rastro de la pelea que mantuvieron días atrás — Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando ibas a dignarte a despertar.

 _Estúpido zorro idiota_. Pensó Judy cuando comenzó a formársele el nudo en la garganta. Las pequeñas lágrimas fueron cayendo una a una por sus mejillas. Sollozó sin poder evitarlo, limpiándose de forma apenada los ojos con las patas.

—¿¡Qué sucede?! ¿¡Te duele algo?! … Espera, llamaré a la enfermera.

—¡No! — exclamó al tiempo que su pata atrapaba la de Nick, impidiendo que este se moviera. La intravenosa casi le ardió por aquel movimiento brusco. Tampoco le importó, mucho menos cuando obligó a Nick a quedarse donde estaba cuando sus pequeños brazos lo atraparon por el cuello, envolviéndolo en un repentino abrazo cargado de desesperación.

—¿Zanahorias? — el tono monocorde de Nick fue interrumpido por más sollozos por parte de Judy, quien ocultaba su rostro en uno de sus hombros — Judy, ¿Qué…?

— ¡Lo siento! — lloriqueó la coneja, apretando el agarre con la poca fuerza que conservaba— ¡Lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije! ¡Por no confiar en ti! Tú me lo advertiste y… ¡Oh, Nick! — le pequeña mamífero tuvo que hacer una leve pausa para no atragantarse con las frases y las ideas revoloteando en su cabeza. Tenía tanto que decirle y tan pocas palabras para poder expresarlo —Tienes razón, soy una estúpida. ¡Tan ciega! Ahora lo entiendo… A lo que te referías, yo…

— Hey, tranquila — entonces Nick se separó de ella. Tomó su rostro entre ambas patas, limpiando el resto de lágrimas que quedaban sobre el mismo — Si sigues balbuceando no entenderé nada de lo que dices, coneja tope — musitó, depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de la hembra.

Aquel acto fue suficiente para dejarla sin palabras. Un excelente movimiento, pues ni las lágrimas siguieron derramándose debido a la impresión.

Nick jamás era tan expresivo.

— Eso es, respira —continuó hablando el zorro, acariciando con suavidad las largas orejas caídas de su compañera — Y mientras te tranquilizas, Zanahorias. ¿Por qué no me escuchas primero a mi?

El silencio del momento y las orbes moradas bien abiertas de Judy fueron la confirmación que Nick necesitaba para hablar.

— Muy bien. Mmm; ¿por dónde comenzamos? — el zorro fingió vacilación mientras obligaba a la coneja a volver a recostarse. A cambio de ello, mantuvo su pata fuertemente agarrada a la ajena. Nick capturó sus ojos con el ideal de mantenerlos así hasta el final de su conversación — Antes de que acepte tus disculpas; Lo cual aún me estoy pensando seriamente. Quisiera que, como buena policía que eres, escucharas mi versión de los hechos. ¿Qué te parece?

—No abuses de esto — suplicó la coneja, recibiendo un apretón de manos y un silenciador beso en la mejilla, el cual la dejó nuevamente desarmada.

—Sólo voy a decirte la verdad, Zanahorias; Mi verdad — contestó a su vez Nick — Me ofendiste. No. Ofender es poco a comparación de cómo me hiciste sentir aquel día en la comisaría. Me heriste, Judy… Y es gracioso, ¿sabes? Eres mi mejor amiga y creo que actualmente eres el mamífero que más me ha hecho sentir mal en la última década.

—Nick, yo…

—Shhht. No me interrumpas, Zanahorías. Aún no termino— se adelantó él — Sí, me sentí herido. Aún no puedo creer que pienses que mi posición como depredador me obligua a cuidarte como lo hago. Es que, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, ¿Aún crees que estoy a tu lado por alguna clase de diversión o reputación?

"— Más furioso me puso que decidieras ir a seguir a Guideon Gray tú sola. Sin pensar si quiera en llamarme. Sí, estaba molesto y necesitaba mi espacio, pero ¿no son para eso lo que están los amigos?, ¿para apoyarse sin importar lo que pase? …. ¡Pero nooooo! La oficial Judy Hopps prefirió escuchar a su orgullo e ir ella sola, arriesgando su vida de la forma más colosalmente estúpida — Nick hizo una pausa para suspirar, su pata soltó la de Judy, sólo para volver a tomar su rostro, acariciando el mismo con una delicadeza desconocida por él y por la coneja — Ojalá lo supieras, Hopps. Ojalá te hicieras una idea de cómo me sentí cuando te vi inconsciente entre las llamas. Sólo de ese modo sabrías porque mi insistencia ridícula por cuidarte.

Judy perdió el aliento en ese instante; — Entonces… la sombra, el que me sacó de allí…

— Fui yo. Y no fue fácil. Yo… por un momento creí que te había perdido para siempre — algo en la voz y en el rostro de Nick se quebró durante varios segundos. El recuerdo no era sencillo de digerir ya de por sí. Mucho menos lo era admitirlo en voz alta. Carraspeó, tratando de recuperar su tono de voz; — Y es por todo eso que he decidido darte un ultimátum. El que te hará entender una vez y por todas la verdad.

—¿Un ultimátum? — cuestionó Judy. A estas alturas y con tantas emociones impregnadas en su estómago, simplemente ya no sabía que esperar.

— Así es, así que pon mucha atención. No pienso repetirlo — advirtió Nick. Acercándose al rostro de la coneja, quien lo miraba estupefacta — Cierra los ojos — pidió, provocando que ella solamente arqueara las cejas — ¿Confías en mi o no?

Vaya, ¿Y todavía se dignaba a preguntar?

En respuesta, Judy obedeció ciegamente, sin saber realmente que esperar.

Entonces, un fuerte escalofrío se apoderó de ella. Erizando cada simple hebra de su pelaje. Justo en el momento en que el aliento de Nick rozó contra una de sus orejas; — Te quiero, Zanahorias — murmuró. Su voz sonó suave y tersa — No, creo que esa no es la verdad completa. Ni siquiera suena tan bien. ¿Qué tal esto?; Te amo, Judy Hopps. Espero que estés satisfecha. Tu sacas al zorro cursi que hay en mi.

.

.

.

Por un momento, todo comenzó a tener sentido. Para Judy, para ambos.

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. A decir verdad, la coneja jamás había sentido tanta conmoción y tanto regocijo en su vida. Aún así, era como si ella hubiese esperado esas palabras por tanto y sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Como si hubiese estado buscando por mucho tiempo una pieza vital y faltante en un rompecabezas.

Y ahora la había encontrado. No hacía falta nada más.

—Bueno, no te quedes con esa cara. Di algo — agregó Nick, quien no pudo evitar tragar seco ante el mutismo de la coneja.

No obtuvo respuesta. No al menos una hablada. A cambio de ello, e ignorando cualquier prescripción médica y los previos intentos del zorro por mantenerla quieta; la coneja se lanzó sobre él. Se abrazó de su cuello con fuerza de elefante y capturó sus labios antes de que él pudiese decir otra cosa.

Besar a Nick Wilde fue como beber de un manantial después de haber vivido una vida vagando en el desierto. Judy no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había ansiado un momento como ese hasta que tuvo el valor para reclamarlo.

La revelación le pegó de golpe. Siempre quiso besarlo. Desde que lo conoció suprimió ese deseo oculto de hacerlo. Ignorante si quiera de su existencia… Besar a Nick cuando charlaban en la oficina, besar a Nick cuando miraban alguna película, besar a Nick cuando este la abrazaba de imprevisto, besar a Nick para callarlo cuando discutían… Besar a Nick, besar a Nick.

Todos estos años ignorando aquella voz interior que le gritaba: " _Torpe coneja. ¡Tú amas a ese zorro! Entiéndelo ya_ " ¿Por qué siempre eran las situaciones difíciles y las tragedias las que sacaban la verdad de nosotros?

Y era gracioso que fuese él animal menos emocional el que terminara por confesar sus sentimientos. Judy definitivamente había fallado como coneja. Pero valía la pena. Sobre todo si podía seguir viendo los ojos relucientes de Nick después de besarlo. Una y otra vez.

— Pero qué atrevida — canturreó él con una sonrisa más que satisfecha — ¿Todos los conejos son así?

— Nop. Sólo yo — Judy sonrió con simpleza, robando un pequeño beso más para lo que sería su innumerable colección de momentos.

— Eres insaciable, Zanahorias— discutió él, incapaz de dejar el juego allí. Más que listo para iniciar uno nuevo con ella… Uno que sin duda alguna sería mucho más divertido que el de " _Qué animal es más astuto_ "

—¿Eso te molesta? — Judy susurró en la oreja ajena, provocando que esta se tensara repentinamente.

— No, me encanta —dijo el zorro antes de subirse a la cama de hospital y atacar a su querida presa de una forma que, sin duda alguna... no estaría permitida en un hospital.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— " _The Firefox of Zootopia_ " Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Judy dejó el periódico en la mesa para tomar un sorbo a su taza de café. Hizo una mueca posteriormente, buscando el recipiente de azúcar; — Es muuuuucho pedir que algún día recuerdes ponerle azúcar a mi café — se quejó, recibiendo el azucarero de manos del mismo Nick, sonriendo con aires orgullosos.

— Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu héroe y salvador, preciosa — infirió él sentándose a su lado.

— Oh, Dios. ¡Déjalo ya, quieres! — rogó Judy con las orejas bajas y el rostro avergonzado. Desde que ella había salido del hospital, Nick no hacía otra cosa más que presumir y recordarle el incidente y él salvándole la vida como un chantaje.

¡Vaya que si le recordara a él las veces que ella le salvó la vida!

 _Zorro ególatra._

Hubiese seguido con sus malos pensamientos internos y ganas de ahorcarlo, sino fuera por uno de sus furtivos besos, de esos que te dejan en blanco de la nada.

— Jamás, Zanahorias. Jamás.

Judy puso los ojos en blanco, balanceándose a un lado para recargarse en el pecho de Nick. Aún le quedaban unos cuantos días de incapacidad restantes. Perfectos para gozarlos como un perezoso. Mejor aún ahora que el zorro prácticamente se había mudado a su departamento.

— A veces quiero golpearte — murmuró, acurrucándose en él mientras Nick la envolvía en brazos.

— ¿En serio? Yo ahora mismo quiero comerte — Judy tuvo que fruncir los labios para no emitir sonido alguno en el momento en que sintió una pequeña mordida en una de sus orejas.

—Eres un pervertido.

— Contigo siempre, Zanahorias

La coneja sonrió. De hecho ambos lo hicieron. Pues todo en aquel instante era correcto. Tal y como ellos lo querían y lo soñaban.

Si bien, era cierto que los detalles de su nueva y repentina relación aún se los reservaban para ellos mismos, tampoco le temían al futuro ni a cualquier cosa que pudiese desencadenarse una vez sacaran la noticia a la luz.

Una zorro y una coneja. Extraño, sí. Imposible… no del todo. El dúo era experto saliéndose de la línea y rompiendo cualquier clase de paradigma. Esto sólo sería un escalón más para llegar a la cima.

Después de todo…

— Oye, Zanahorias. ¿Me amas?

— Sabes que sí, torpe zorro.

…En Zootopia todos pueden ser lo que deseen.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_

 _ **Y colorín colorado…**_ __ __

 _ **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, quienes hicieron esta historia posible. Estoy muy contenta y agradecida con todos los comentarios que me dejaron. ¡GRACIAS!**_ __ __

 _ **Disfruté muchísimo escribir esta pequeñita historia. Más de lo que me esperaba, en realidad. Tengo la esperanza de volver a escribir sobre esta maravillosa película de Walt Disney que me robó el corazón.**_

 _ **Sin más… me despido. No sin antes hacerles una cordial invitación a leer algunos otros de mis fics.**_

 _ **Y… ¿Ya dije gracias? ¡Lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡Graciaaaaas!**_

 _ **Marianne E.**_


End file.
